The Familiar Stranger
by Becca Bing
Summary: Alternate C&M hookup. Mon and Chandler get together at a party, but Chandler doesn't know it's Mon. Please r&r, thanks!:)
1. Part 1

The Familiar Stranger

Hey, here's yet another series!:) I can't believe I'm working on three at once. I'm so stupid. Well, technically, I'm not working on one of them anymore. I just have an epilogue left to write; and I'm saving that till, I guess, winter break. This was actually supposed to be only one part, but I'm using a hell of a lot more detail than I originally planned, so it's gonna be longer than that. Well, only if people like it, and want me to continue. Otherwise, I'll just drop this. This idea has been floating around in my head for like two weeks now. Uch…I have too many ideas in my head…I need to shut off my damn imagination! Lol. Anyways, what u should know about this fic is that it's like the beginning of what would technically be 4th season. It's C&M and after Pete and Janice, but no Kathy. It's an alternate Monica and Chandler hookup. I know that there are a billion of those out there, but here's the billionth and one! Oh, and if I messed up the narration, I'm really sorry, but this is probably the first story I've ever written in first person. I hope it works out okay, and I didn't use "she" instead of "I" too much. But if I did, please don't hold it against me! Ok, please read and review, b/c I wanna know if I should continue or not. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters, except for Lauren, I guess, but she's not important…

It's the night before my wedding now. I should be sleeping, but I can't shut off the one memory floating in my mind. That memory began the life I know and love today. I was just lonely and looking for a single night of passion. Never did I think that I would take away the love of my life, from just one night. 

It all started on Halloween. A friend of mine, Lauren, from a former job was having a Halloween party, and she invited my five closest friends and me. I guess that she wasn't really a friend. She just wanted to hook up with one of my best friends, Joey. Of course, it ended up that he went home with one of the waitresses there, and not my friend. But anyway, my friends all came to the party. I remember distinctly that Joey was dressed as batman, Ross a dinosaur, Phoebe as a Greek goddess, Rachel was a princess, Chandler was dressed as a surgeon, and I was a porcelain doll. That night, my friends went to the party without me because it turned out that I was held up at work. I told them that I would meet them at the party later on. 

On my way there, I couldn't help, but feel dejected. It was nearing the end of yet another year, and I was again lacking a boyfriend. I assume that my bad mood was due to an earlier conversation with my mother, but to tell you the truth, I pretty much blanked out the events leading up to the party. While wallowing in self-pity, I made my way into the party. I spotted my friends scattered around the room, but didn't feel like going up to them. Also, none of them recognized me, due to the white makeup completely covering my face and the blond, curly wig. I was glad that no one could recognize me because I had a plan that I thought would help me feel better. Since my friends did not know I was there, I could find a man to share a night of sex, no strings attached, without my friends attacking my debatable decision. One-night stands were not my type of thing, and to quell my nerves, I downed a few drinks, making myself a bit tipsy. However, I was still aware of my actions, and remember them distinctly. 

I waited for a guy to approach me for close to an hour, but to no avail. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. No guy even wanted unattached sex? At that realization, my emotions rocketed. Since I was feeling down on myself, I decided to find my friends and go home. I scanned the room and found Chandler. However, I watched him before I went up to his side. He was trying to hit on a girl. I was finding it quite amusing, so I watched silently from the safety of distance. 

"Hey," he greeted the woman in a nurse's costume, "Ya know, we're in the same field."

"What?" she questioned.

"Well," he explained in a deep voice, "We both work in the medical field. I'm a surgeon and you're a nurse."

"I'm not really a nurse, you know…" 

I giggled at that comment. She was obviously a ditz. 

"I know! I just…uch, never mind," he told her and then left to walk over to the bar near me. He ordered a beer and downed it, obviously bored to tears. I sat down next to him, about to reveal my identity, when I realized something. Chandler could be my one-night stand! He didn't recognize me with the makeup on my face, and so he wouldn't feel weird afterwards. After all, If he knew it was me, he would've turned me down, knowing that sex was not what I needed at that time. And I was sure that he would want it, too. He hadn't had a date in a long time, just like me. I was sure he would want me just as much as I wanted him at that moment. I finished my drink and turned to face him. 

          After looking at him for a minute, he noticed my glance and turned my way. He didn't make a move though, and I decided that it was because he did not want to face any more rejection. But I wouldn't reject him. I smiled at him, flirtatiously, and he smiled back. 

"So," I began, disguising my voice, "Would the surgeon care to perform surgery on me?" 

He eyed me suspiciously for a moment. Chandler wasn't used to girls being so forward with him. When he realized I wasn't joking he answered confidently, "Of course I would. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure. Scotch on…" I began, but stopped suddenly, realizing that he knew my favorite drink, "Just plain ol' scotch." 

"Coming right up…"

He ordered the drink for me, and Chandler struck up a conversation.

"So…what job do you have?"

"Well, I'm in between jobs, but I'm a chef." I decided to answer honestly because there were plenty of people who were chefs around. Besides, I thought that he would assume that I knew Lauren because we were in the same field. That way, I could avoid having to make up some more lies.

"Interesting. I have a friend who's a chef. Perhaps you know her."

I smiled inwardly, knowing he was referring to myself. I was touched that he would mention me to someone, especially a girl that he was flirting with.

"Yeah? What's her name?"

"Monica Geller."

"Oh…no I don't know her. But, I'm sure she's a great chef."

He smiled, "She is a great chef."

Again, I was touched by his words. He was complimenting me to a stranger. Well, a person who he perceived as a stranger, anyway. 

We continued a conversation for another twenty minutes or so, before he asked, "Would you care to dance?" 

"Certainly," I replied as I took hold of his outstretched hand. 

He held me close to him as the slow music played. I breathed in his scent—something that was very familiar to me. It was a sweet mix of his cologne and his shampoo. Smelling it put me at ease a bit and I smiled as he held me tighter. At that moment, I realized how relived I was that I wasn't going to be sleeping with some stranger off the street. At least I knew Chandler, even if he didn't know who I was. 

          After a few more dances and exchanging of words, I was becoming restless. I wanted to be with him so badly. It had been so long, since I had last had sex, and I was being blindly driven by passion. It didn't matter to me that I could hurt Chandler and completely ruin our friendship if he ever found out that it was me. I just wanted to have sex. Take my mind off of all my troubles and heartaches. Feeling brave, I leaned forward and began sucking on his neck. Since I normally am somewhat of a private person, it was unlike me to be so forward in public. However, it didn't matter to me. He responded favorably to my affection, and reciprocated by running his hands up and down the side of my body, slowly and suggestively. 

"Would you like to get out of her?" he suggested, "Maybe go to…"

"You're place," I interrupted, not wanting him to suggest going to mine, "Sure!"

With that, the two of us made our way to his apartment. 

          As soon as he opened the door, we fell inside of it, kissing deeply and greedily. We were both in a place where we were trying to get over past heartbreaks, which was exactly what our night was about. He led me to his bedroom, where I immediately laid down on his bed, as he got on top of me. Hastily, we stripped each other of clothing. His hands roamed my body, and his soft touches were electrifying. That night, we made love four times. It was incredible—better than any other experience I had ever had in bed. All of my desires and frustrations erupted during that night, leaving me blinded of anything but the taste of Chandler's tongue and the way he felt. 

          Once it was all over, Chandler fell asleep soon after. I, on the other hand, waited until I could make my escape. It would be disastrous if I were still in his bed in the morning. He would be able to tell it was me in the light of the morning sun. I assumed that my makeup had washed off with the sweat that covered my body, and my wig was off of my head. In addition, Rachel would worry if I never got home that night. I knew that I couldn't wait it out any longer. Carefully, I got out of his bed and found a pen and a piece of paper lying around. Quickly, I scribbled a letter to Chandler, apologizing for my absence and slipped from Chandler's room unnoticed. I hastily made my way across the hall, and sighed when my mission was accomplished. However, I could not quell the pang of guilt I felt for leaving Chandler without a proper goodbye. 

TBC…hopefully.

So, is it worth it or should it just be flushed down the crapper? Any constructive criticism is welcome. Please nothing mean though. And, again, sorry if I messed up the narration. Ok, please leave me a review. Thanks for reading!;)


	2. Part 2

Thanks for the encouraging reviews! This is the second, and final part. Ok, I'll shut up and start writing! Please read and review, thanks. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters; you know the drill.

          That morning, I awoke to find the entire gang, minus Chandler, hanging out in my apartment. Nothing was very unusual about that, except that Chandler was normally there by the time I got up. I didn't think much of it though. Actually, I was relieved that he hadn't come by yet. I wasn't sure how I would react when I was around him. I knew that, if Chandler had known it was me with him, we would have ended up feeling awkward. I never thought that I would feel awkward, even if he didn't know it was me. It felt almost like I was seeing Chandler in this whole new light. Who knew that he could be so passionate and…good! It made him a lot more appealing to me. But I made sure not to allow myself to think like that, because I knew that it would never happen between us. 

          Later that morning, Chandler entered the apartment, out of breath. 

"Oh my God!" he said as the rest turned to face him, "I think I met the perfect woman."

"What?" everyone asked in shocked. 

I was the most surprised, and a bit jealous, too. We had just slept together and there was already another woman! 

"What?" Ross repeated, "Who?" 

"I…don't know," Chandler looked away, ashamed. 

"What do you mean you don't know?" 

"Well, I met her last night at the party."

Rachel asked, "And you're already in love?" 

"Well, yes! It was amazing! I mean everything was amazing. But not only the sex…I mean our conversations. I've never felt so at ease with a woman before."

I gasped, realizing that he was talking about his feelings for me. 

"How do you know you're in love with her?" I questioned nervously, "If you've only met her once."

"No, I know. But it just felt like I've known her forever, ya know? I think we totally clicked." He then looked down, dejected, "But she left before I could get the chance to know her real name or anything about her."

"What name did she give you?" Rachel asked, going over to Chandler. 

"She told me to call her 'M'."

I racked my mind trying to remember when I told him that. Then I remembered that it was right before he fell asleep, that I told him to call me "M".

"M?" Rachel repeated, confused, "She didn't even give you a real name?"

"No! I mean…uch, I'm so stupid!" he cried. 

I felt so bad that I did that to Chandler. But I just couldn't believe that he could feel that way about me, just after one night. It seemed impossible. He didn't even know who I was. I, on the other hand, had definitely begun to feel something for him after that night. But I shook it off, thinking that it was just because of what we had shared. 

"I'm so sorry Chandler," I soothed, "But if she left without telling you who she was, then maybe she didn't want you to know."

"Or!" Joey added enthusiastically, "Maybe she's playing some game with you. Ya know, like if you like her enough, you'll figure out how to find her."

The rest agreed with Joey's theory. My heart began to race. He would either find out it was me, or end up with a broken heart, from not being able to find his 'mystery woman'. However, I wasn't going to back down and admit to it being me, especially now that everyone else knew, too. It would be too humiliating to me and to Chandler. He would never forgive me, and I couldn't ruin our friendship over my stupid mistake. At that moment, I wished that someone had warned me that sleeping with Chandler was a terrible idea. 

          During the days that followed, the gang tried their hardest to track down this 'mystery woman' of Chandler's. To ensure my safety, I volunteered to call Lauren and see who was at the party with a name beginning with an "M" since everyone assumed that she used "M" because of her first name. I realized that, too, had been a stupid thing to do. But there was no way to change the past, only to guarantee the safety of the future. I didn't really call Lauren, though; I just told Chandler I did. All the lying made me feel bad, but there was nothing else for me to do. 

          Once Chandler found out from me that Lauren could not figure out who this woman was, he began to become depressed. The guilt continued to rise in my heart, but I just couldn't ruin our friendship. That night, we were all gathered in Central Perk, and the discussion turned towards the 'mystery woman' again.

"I just don't understand how you couldn't see her face,' Phoebe admitted to Chandler. 

"She was wearing tons of white makeup…she was dressed as a porcelain doll. Plus, she was wearing a wig." 

"But then how do you know that this woman is so special?" Ross asked.

The rest of the gang, including me, couldn't figure out how Chandler could just fall in love with a woman he barely knew, after just one night.

"It's hard to explain," he told us, "But there was just something…so familiar about her."

"Perhaps you knew her in a past life," Phoebe suggested.

Chandler rolled his eyes, not believing Phoebe's proposal, "Perhaps. But it was just…the way she sounded and acted was just so familiar. Not to mention her eyes and the way she smelled…"

I was terrified from that confession. If he got close to me, he would know the woman was me! I had to stay away from him, but I couldn't just get up and leave. I had to find a reason to leave. 

"So," Joey asked, "Was she good in bed?"

I perked up, interested in his answer.

"Hell yeah! The best ever!"

Inwardly, I smiled, winning a silent competition in my head. I was happy that he called me the best. 

"She was just…so sexy and amazing." 

I had to keep myself from smiling at his kind words. Instead, I put on an angry façade. 

"Do we have to talk about this?" I asked furiously.

"Uhh…no, I guess not…" Chandler answered curiously, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I answered harshly. Chandler looked at me, worried for a moment, but stopped trying to find out what was wrong. He still wore this depressed frown on his face, and I felt so bad that it was my fault.  I decided I couldn't stay there any longer, seeing and listening to Chandler, hurt because of her.

"I…I…I gotta go!" I stuttered as I ran out of the coffee shop to my apartment.

It was just all too difficult to deal with. I didn't know what I was feeling for Chandler, but whatever it was, it was growing. But then, I also thought that whatever he felt for me wasn't real. 

          To my dismay, Chandler had decided to follow me upstairs. My behavior towards him made him think that I was angry with him. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't angry with him, but angry with myself. I was merely taking it out on him because he was directly connected to the situation. Not to mention, he was making me feel worse about what I did. 

Chandler entered my apartment, and knocked on my bedroom door, where I had taken refuse at that time. "Are you mad at me?" he questioned.

"No, not at all," I lied through the door.

"Mon, please open the door." 

I relented, knowing that he wouldn't back down until he could be sure that I was not angry with him. 

"I'm not angry with you," I told him, looking him straight in the eyes to reassure him. However, all that succeeded in doing was making me feel nervous. I loved his eyes—the kindness and concern in them was so powerful, that it was able to melt my heart. 

"Is something else wrong, then?"

"No, nothing's wrong." 

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay…" he answered, unconvinced. 

With that, he left, and I was feeling even more conflicted than before. 

          Slowly, the next week arrived. The entire time, I was acting very nervous and strange. All of my friends noticed this change, but I refused to divulge anything. It was killing me to see Chandler and not be able to kiss him and feel his arms around me. Instead, I had to distance myself from him, in fear of him recognizing my scent, or my eyes, or anything else about me that would remind him of our night. However, the pressure was getting too much for me. I had to find out if his feelings were genuine. 

          One night, I entered his apartment, and knocked on his bedroom door. Even though he was in his room, I knew that he was not asleep, because I could see a light from underneath the door.

"What's up?" he asked when he noticed it was me. 

I examined him, and it was hard not to smile at how cute he looked in his tee shirt, boxers, and disheveled hair. 

"Umm…I…" I hesitated, petrified at what I was about to say.

"Yes?" he questioned, concerned, as he touched my shoulder softly. 

Just that simple touch turned me on more than I could have ever imagined. It took me every ounce of energy in my body to not jump him, right then, right there. 

"I have a confession."

"What?" he asked, baffled.

"I, uh, know who you're 'mystery woman' is."

"You do?"

"Yeah. And she's really sorry that she left you like that. But she was really scared about the relationship the two of you would have."

"What? Why?"

"I dunno. I guess because she's just apprehensive about ruining things."

"Well, who is she?!"

"Wait Chandler. I promised her I wouldn't give her name. That's for her to do, when she finds the right time."

"Okay…" he agreed sadly.

"But I have a message for you." 

Chandler perked up a bit when I told him that. 

"Yeah? What did she say?"

"She wants to know…that you're sure you love her and it's not just a false emotion you're feeling."

"I think it's love. I can't get her out of my head, Mon! Everyday I think about this woman—who's almost a complete stranger. If that's not love, then I don't know what is."

I nodded, trying not to jump for joy at his words. I was so excited that he felt it, too. But I was also so scared. What if, when he found out it was me, he decided he hated me? I decided that I couldn't admit to it; at least not yet. I would have to think more about it. 

"I'll tell her that," Monica answered softly, "And Chandler?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about all the pain she put you through."

"It's not your fault," he assured me.

I tensed at his words. It was my fault; he just didn't know it. 

"Besides," he continued, "She's worth it."

"She is?"

"Well, yeah. I love this woman. I'd do anything to find her."

"Ok, I'll tell her that, too."

"Thanks Mon."

"No problem, Chandler," I replied and then left the apartment. 

Those were the words I needed to hear. He wouldn't be mad at me! He said that he'd do anything for me. Besides, I couldn't stand living like I was anymore. I had to admit to committing the deed. That next night, I dressed in my costume, and covered my face in white makeup, just as I looked the night of the party. I opened my bedroom door slightly, checking to make sure no one was around. I knew that it would be safe at Chandler's, though, because I remembered Joey mentioning that he had a date. That meant that it would only be Chandler at home. Slowly, I made my way across the hall, and knocked lightly on the door. Chandler opened it and gasped when he saw who it was. 

          "You came back," he stated quietly, as we stared into each other's eyes. 

"Yeah," I answered, disguising my voice again. 

He took a step towards me, and kissed me. It began hesitantly, but it deepened when Chandler felt more confident. I pulled away from his kiss before getting too carried away. 

"Chandler," I began, "I need to reveal my identity." 

"Okay," he answered nervously. 

"Can I have a washcloth to wash off the makeup?" 

He went to fetch the washcloth as I tried to steady my nerves. When he brought the washcloth to me, I grabbed it with a shaky hand. Then I covered my face with it, rubbing all the makeup off. I looked up at him, removed my blond wig, let my hair down, and watched his face for a reaction. 

Chandler opened his eyes wide in shock, "Monica?"

I looked away, ashamed. "I'm so sorry! I know that I lied to you and everything, but when I found you, I was just looking for some meaningless sex. I was so scared when I found that there was much more to it, and then I knew that you would be mad that I lied and…"

He cut me off by kissing me on the lips passionately. I returned his kiss, hungrily. I had wanted to feel his lips on mine for over a week now. It felt like it had been forever, since I last touched him, though.  He then broke the kiss and carried me into his room. He laid me down on his bed and got on top of me. He began kissing me all over, while I removed his shirt and ran my fingers all over his chest and back. 

"I love you Monica," he told me, as he pulled back to look in my eyes. 

When I looked into his eyes, I saw absolutely no anger. The only emotion in them was love. That put me at ease and gave me the courage to answer him.

"I love you, too, Chandler."

          This memory brings back so many happy tears. Ever since that night, I've been with Chandler. Now, over three years later, we're about to get married. I am so excited for the years that Chandler and I will spend together. Everyday I wake up and thank God that I made that stupid decision. Although, it doesn't seem like that decision was so stupid after all. In fact, I think it was the smartest thing I've ever done in my life.

Ok, that's it! I know that it was only a two parter, but there isn't anything else I could really do with it. Anyway, please review and tell me what u thought of this story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
